Self-standing display systems are commonly used by educators, lecturers, sales people and others who exhibit and display visual aids, advertising, or instructional information. Such systems routinely employ a number of interconnected panels which are either freestanding and rest on the bottom edges of the panels, or are paneled systems which are positioned on support legs. The panels have surfaces to which posters, brochures, textural documents, advertisements, or similar material can be temporarily, but securely attached for display. Attachment is accomplished by commonly available means, e.g. Velcro®, clips, pushpins, tape, adhesive or the like.
However, there currently are no display systems which are very lightweight for portability and also are versatile enough to be easily converted to a number of different configurations, depending on desired usage. For instance, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,286, while providing an excellent convertible display, is a relatively large frame supported unit which is often used for exhibiting to larger audiences.
In addition, prior systems, while they may provide accommodation for displays to be attached to external panel surfaces, do not allow for the exhibition, directly on the panels of the system, of multi-paged informational booklets, pads, pamphlets, or brochures, such that these items can readily be reviewed and referenced in their entirety, while mounted on the system.